Whisper In The Wind
by FangsAndClaws
Summary: When Sam moves into an old mansion, she meets a peridot eyed boy. He's also a ghost. Who ever thought a human could befriend a ghost? Full Summary inside. Flames welcome! R&R plez![use to be Wolfee] 2nd chapt. was edited, so kinda different
1. Prologue

**Ok, this is the future story that some voted on! It's finally here! Dun Dundun DA!!!!!!! (lol!) Well, fanz and non-fanz, enjoys!!! **

Summary: Phantom was a full-time ghost hunter, even though he himself was a ghost. He was half human though, but rarely changed into his human form. Phantom had run away from home about 3 years ago. He had and has only one friend, Tucker Foley, who he would visit every now and then. When Phantom was a human, he was refurded to as Danny Fenton. He mostly lived in an abandoned mansion. That was until some new comers moved in. They were the Manson's. DxS

* * *

**Whisper In The Wind**

**By: Wolfee**

**Prologue**

Sam Manson, a girl of 17, sighed. She always hated moving and bright colors yet she had to be born to the family that loved it. Her parents forced her to move almost every half a year and it was pretty tiring to Sam. She stood up from her new bed and walked to her window and began banging her head against it, hoping this wasn't reality. While banging her head, she felt it get colder, but shrugged it off.

"You know, banging your head against an old window is not good for you...or the window." a voice said blankly.

Sam spun around, eyes searching the room wildly. "Who said that?!" After a minute, she found nothing except the furniture and chairs didn't talk...right? "Oh great, now I banged my head so much, I most likely have head trama or something..."

"Banging your head against the window will not give you head trama." said the figure again, only there was no figure to be seen.

"Who are you!? And haven't you ever heard of 'sacasism'?" Sam shouted back, but it was only heard by the walls. "Stupid voices in my head."

"I'm not in your head...You know, so far it's fun messing with you."

"Augh! Shut up please!" She looked around with angry fires in her eyes. "Show your self! Or are you a coward!?" She got no response and figured they left, who ever it was.

"Sam-"

"Shut up!"

"Samantha! Do not speak to me like that!" Her mother shouted back up the stairs. _'Whoops...' _"Now, please come get your last bag and get your room the way you like it. Nothing too drastic."

"Ok, mother!" Sam yelled back, irritated. She quickly jogged back down stairs, grabbed her bag,  
then jogged back up. She threw the bag on her bed and laid down beside it. Just as she sat up-

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Sam screamed her lungs out at the boy infront of her. With an 'oof', she was on the floor.

* * *

**Sorry so short, but it was just a prologue! R&R, constructive critisism welcome, flames welcome as long as they're not too flamey. Thanxies!**

**Wolfee**


	2. Chapter 1

(Note: This has been revised, thus why it is being reposted) **Ha ha! I'M FINALLY BACK!!! So sorry to all the people who have waited patiently and impatiently. Please do forgive me! I hope you like this. I do except constructive critisism, too! Do tell your thoughts! Thanks!**

* * *

**Whisper In The Wind**

By: Cereberus of Styx

**Chapter One**

Sam sat on her bed with a tablet and pencil out infront of her. Her feelings were mixed up and the only way she knew to fix them was to write some poetry or to draw. At the moment she couldn't do either.

School that day had been horrible. She was now all the bullies main targets for every prank under the sun. She had been ignored by everyone, like she wasn't even there. Not that it bothered her much, but would it hurt for people to care for someone else other than themselves every once in a while? Of course, humans had to be the race that was so selfish, not dogs or cats.

_Wind through the window-_

Sam scratched out her writing, now even more mad than she was when she started. Her usual way of dealing with her anger wasn't working hardly at all anymore. She sighed, her hair falling around her face like a curtain. Her parents weren't even home and hardly had been since their first full day there! Suddenly, a chill whipped through her room. She groaned on the inside, knowing exactly who it was. Facing the music, Sam lifted her head up to look around. Before she could even move her head though, concerned glowing eyes filled her vision.

Unlike a year ago, Sam just ignored him and put her face into her pillow. She had already become use to his sudden appearances and disappearances. She learned that his name was Phantom. She learned that he had been living in this mansion and, now hers, room for a couple years. She learned he was also alone, with no friends or even ghost relatives.

"Sam?"

"Hey Phantom..."

"You okay?"

"As fine as I can be at the moment."

He sighed and the bed Sam was on shifted a bit. She could tell that he sat down besider her. "First day of being a Junior?" Sam nodded ever so slightly. She had been homeschooled her sophmore year. "Let me guess, Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez are both still there?" She nodded again. "I had to deal with them too at one point. I was the biggest loser from Elementary school to High school. Everyone picked on me. Even the people that weren't popular." He said the word 'loser' like it was the worst word on the planet.

Sam looked up at him. "Are you trying to relate to me or just make me feel bad for you?"

"If I said both would you re-kill me?"

"I don't know maybe..." She grinned.

He smiled goofily right back. "Now there's the Sam I know!" His expression dropped a little bit and Sam wondered why. She found out when he said something. "I wish I could help you. I mean, no one should have to go through that, especially you. You're a really nice friend."

A thought suddenly drilled itself into Sam's head and she gave a half-devilish, half-grateful grin at it. "Why don't you come to school with me?"

"Um, Sam, hello! In case you haven't noticed, I'm a ghost! I'm dead! It wouldn't work. Also, most people don't do well walking down the hall when suddenly a dead guy passes them saying, _"Oh, hello! I'm Phantom and I've been dead for so many years I can hardly remember!"_ Trust me, it won't work." He crossed his arms over his chest at his last statement, as if to end the conversation. Though Sam didn't listen, she continually persisted.

"That's why I can make it work! I can make you look like a normal teenager again. Trust me. I've had to come up with disguises on plenty of occassions enough to know how to make you look human." She smiled.

His arms slowly fell to his sides, as he thought of the advantages and consequences. "I guess if it makes you happy...but how would we explain how I just suddenly 'show up' at school? I can't just go and expect everything to be hunky-dory."

"Worry about that later. First, we have to give you your makeover!" Sam looked at him evilly.

"Uh, Sam? I don't like that look. What are you doing?"

She grabbed his wrist and brought his feet down onto the ground. "Just think of it as payback for your joke a year ago..."

"You held a grudge for that long!?" he exclaimed. "It was just for fun!"

* * *

Phantom stood infront of the mirror, his arms crossed across his chest and a pout on his face. Sam obviously didn't do something he liked. "Sam, why am I _Gothic_!?"

"Oh, that's an easy answer. One, because it's the only thing I can really do, I mean look at me." That was true, for Sam was a Goth herself. "And two, because...I thought of what you could be..." She looked almost shy, embarrassed, and even a bit blushy.

"What?" he asked. _'What could possibly be so embarrassing?'_ he thought.

"Well...m-my...my boy-boyfriend..." Phantom froze and didn't even bother to breath after that, not like he needed to anyways, but it just felt uncomfortable to not do it. "Phantom, you ok?" He didn't respond. "I knew it wasn't a good idea! Now you probably hate me for it!" Sam truely did look sad.

Phantom shook his head. "No, Sam I don't hate you, it just came as a shocker, you know?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So...that's the only thing you could think of?" She nodded. "I guess it could work..."

"Aw thank you Phantom!" She hugged him quickly. "You don't know how much it means to me to have a friend there with me. Now, to make this work, I'm going to have to give you some Goth lessons and to explain why I suddenly have a 'boyfriend' coming to Casper with me."

"Goth lessons?" he questioned, ignoring the second part of her sentence.

"Yep, and a name too. 'Phantom' isn't really a human name. Do you remember yours?"

"Yeah, it was Danny." He looked almost hurt, but Sam dismissed it as just being the 'Goth' lessons thing. Sam grabbed his hand.

"That name matches you well. Now come on, we only have a couple hours to get ready!"

* * *

Sam woke up early the next morning to her alarm clock. While she flicked the switch to off, she noticed Phantom on his back in air above and to the right of her. He was still in the same clothes she dressed him in last night, so it wouldn't take long in the morning. She left him to rest for he might need it. I mean, he was going to attend school again after who-knows-how-long. She grabbed her clothes for that day and went into the bathroom to get herself cleaned up. When she came back, Phantom was sitting on her bed crossed-legged with an Algebra book pulled out infront of him, flipping through it. He looked up at her.

"Math really has become complicated these days, hasn't it? But I think I can handle most of it."

"Ok, but how good are you at English?" Sam asked.

"Why do you need to know?" His eyebrows raised. Behind the quizzaled(sp?) expression was one of almost embarrassment. Maybe English was never a good subject for him...

"Oh, you'll see. You may not like it, but you'll see..." An almost evil grin accompanied her sentence and it sent a shiver of fear through Phantom, also leaving him to wonder what would happen in English.

* * *

(Note: This has been revised, thus why it was reposted) **How good was that? I hope it was somewhat good. I mean, I don't want it to stink. Was it too much? Was it too complicated? Did I turn the story into one of those ones where it has no point, plot, and is just a story where it goes: "And the happy couple walked down the sidewalk. The End."? Please give some helpful advice!!! Thanks so much! **

**Cereberus of Styx**


End file.
